fakeracingseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
S2 Dunkin Donuts Series KMART 300 @Rusty's
The KMART 300 is the annual DDS race ran at Rusty's Superspeedway. It was first won by Ryan Yarbough, and the Season 2 winner was. Qualifying Outside Top 35 Qualifiers: 33, 57, 41, 74, 37, 04, 21. # 99 Bubba Martin 56.018 # 47 Ryan Yarbough -0.007 # 58 Aaron Deville ® -0.028 # 45 Mike Alladore ® -0.069 # 20 John Jacobs ® -0.140 # 16 Pedro Hierra -0.168 # 54 Cody Goforth ® -0.188 # 11 Matt Preston ® -0.245 # 5 Tyquan Jacobs -0.247 # 04 Sven Roethlisberger ® -0.252 # 9 Tina Hanson ® # 56 Leigh Lagasse ® # 34 Andrew Knight # 49 Alexa Luchon ® # 88 Darren Webber # 19 Harrison Lankford ® # 33 Billie Joe Armstrong ® # 21 Katie Anderson # 98 Wilson Wallace # 17 Kyle Patterson # 48 Craig Jacobs # 6 William Duncan # 24 Scott Parsons ® # 22 Robbie Johnson ® # 43 Jacob Long ® # 7 Christian Merrick, Sr. # 2 Austin James ® # 10 Chris Claridge ® # 18 Tyler Ferreya ® # 4 Aidan Shepherd # 60 Ren Fukuda ® # 37 Hanri Cresto ® # 3 Paul Jackson # 31 Nick Pericles # 57 Kaz Makella ® # 41 Ryder Smith ® # 38 Phil Montgomery ® # 65 Mackenzie Johnson # 74 Daniel Bouchard # 97 Mark Jones # 53 Tagahari Nawasaki ® # 8 Steven Wallace ® Race Lap 3: Oh My Goodness I think Ryan Yarbough is hurt after that! Looked like Mike Alladore came up on him off the corner and sent him up into Aaron Deville and went flipping wildly, his car got stuck in the backstretch fence! Lap 13: The Big One strikes as Alexa Luchon gets bounced around between Cody Goforth and Nick Pericles, sending them all spinning. As Sven Roethlisberger reacts from behind, he runs into Wilson Wallace and Daniel Bouchard, who then gets into Billie Joe Armstrong and spins him off the side of Ryder Smith. Smith bounces off Armstrong and rebounds head-on into the outside wall after some redirecting contact from Alexa Luchon while Cody Gororth turns dead right into Bubba Martin, Phil Montgomery, and Leigh Lagasse, Lap 14: Originally was missed, but Tyquan Jacobs plowed into Matt Preston exiting pit road under caution as well as rookie Cody Goforth. Lap 30: Steven Wallace and Mark Jones have fallen out of the race after losing fuel pressure on track, I thought Jones would bring out a caution because he was stopped in the groove in Turn 4, but it somehow didn't. Lap 35: 14 drivers in the lead pack, 5 of whom have never won a race: Craig Jacobs, Kaz Makella, Chris Claridge, Ren Fukuda, and Paul Jackson. Not sure if this prediction will come true, but all 3 of the superspeedway races this season have been won by first time winners: Harrison Lankford at Daytona, Cody Goforth at Talladega, and Aidan Shepherd at Coca Cola. Lap 40: Mackenzie Johnson has lost fuel pressure and has fallen out of the race in 31st place. Lap 45: Caution is back out and the leaders are involved! Austin James had no clue leader Aidan Shepherd was coming up on him as quickly as he was, Aidan and the 2 went straight into the outside wall. Jacob Long with some damage after a hit to the outside wall, Aidan Shepherd came down right in front of Kaz Makella, nowhere for Andrew Knight, William Duncan and Chris Claridge to go, Knight slams the inside pit wall and spins back across, Katie Anderson is involved. Knight rebounds into Scotty Parsons. Lap 48: And would you look who's in the lead! It's BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG! Lap 51: Armstrong gets swallowed up on the restart as do Alladore and Hierra due to the damage. Lap 60: Armstrong is the last of the leaders to pit, he was running in the 10th position. Lap 69: Pit stops begin as most of the leaders including Harrison Lankford, Henri Cresto, and Paul Jackson enter pit road. Lap 71: Chris Claridge is holding back from Darren Webber, I think he's looking to get a huge run from the draft on the last lap Lap 72: AND DARREN WEBBER IS OUT OF FUEL! CHRIS CLARIDGE TO THE LEAD, NOW CAN HE HOLD OFF... FUKUDA'S OUT! Claridge just has to coast home now and hope to stay in front of Robbie Johnson, and he will do so, slowly coasting across the line, Chris Claridge wins at RCF! Results # 10 Chris Claridge ® led 2 laps # 60 Ren Fukuda ® # 22 Robbie Johnson ® # 04 Sven Roethlisberger ® # 19 Harrison Lankford ® led 13 laps # 3 Paul Jackson # 37 Henri Cresto ® # 88 Darren Webber led 21 laps # 20 John Jacobs ® led 1 lap # 31 Nick Pericles led 1 lap # 11 Matt Preston ® # 18 Tyler Ferreya ® # 43 Jacob Long ® led 1 lap # 17 Kyle Patterson # 33 Billie Joe Armstrong ® led 5 laps # 45 Mike Alladore ® # 16 Pedro Hierra # 21 Katie Anderson # 48 Craig Jacobs led 3 laps # 58 Aaron Deville ® # 49 Alexa Luchon ® # 5 Tyquan Jacobs led 1 lap # 74 Daniel Bouchard # 6 William Duncan led 4 laps # 24 Scott Parsons ® led 1 lap # 57 Kaz Makella ® led 1 lap # 4 Aidan Shepherd led 6 laps # 34 Andrew Knight led 6 laps # 2 Austin James ® # 9 Tina Hanson ® # 65 Mackenzie Johnson # 8 Steven Wallace ® # 97 Mark Jones # 53 Tagahari Nawasaki ® led 4 laps # 38 Philip Montgomery ® led 1 lap # 41 Ryder Smith ® led 1 lap # 56 Leigh Lagasse ® # 98 Wilson Wallace # 99 Bubba Martin # 54 Cody Goforth ® # 7 Christian Merrick, Sr. # 47 Ryan Yarbough *Tyquan Jacobs gets 1 bonus point for the fastest lap of 53.539 seconds (281.067 mph). Second race in a row where Tyler Ferreya has received a speeding penalty on pit road. Sven Roethlisberger has been promoted into the top 35 in points at the expense of Talladega winner Cody Goforth.